Potionem Domino
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: It was a normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive. But when Vernon comes home, angry because of his demotion at work, things take a turn for the worse. Harry harnesses his magic, but in a way we never expected. They turn into potions, leaving him with the name 'Potion Master'.
1. Potionem Is Created

**AN: Hello! I know, I know, I should be posting the next chapter of Emerald, but this has been in the works for even longer. As for Emerald, you all should know that the entire story, in total, is almost 6,000 words, not counting author's notes. And, I am combining all five nights with the first few chapters of Harry Potter. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Giada Draven, out.**

It was a normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley had sat in front of the telly all day, Petunia had gossiped over the phone, and Vernon was due to come home at anytime. And little Harry, the orphaned nephew that they had taken 'out of the kindness of their hearts', was cooking dinner. In a normal household, this would be odd, because young Harry was only 5 at the time, but the poor boy had been made to cook since he could stand.

This evening _was_ normal, until Vernon came home from work. For him, it hadn't been a good day. His secretary had quit, and his boss had demoted him. So, in Vernon's mind, that meant that the 'Freak' did something unnatural again. He was tired of it, and was going to get rid of his nephew once and for all.

Harry was placing the last dish on a platter when the front door slammed open. "Boy!" Vernon shouted. "What did you do this time!? I lost my job because of you!" Harry froze, knowing that he probably wasn't going to see light again for a while.

Vernon stormed into the kitchen, knocking over a chair in his rampage. "I know you did something. Boy, I'm tired of it. It's about time I get rid of you once and for all." He spat out each word as if they were poison. Harry started to panic. Even though he was young, he knew that he was going to die. If only there was a way he could defend himself from his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, please. I didn't do anythi-" Harry tried to calm the walrus-like man, but Vernon started to strangle him mid sentence. He was picked up by his neck, and was unable to breath. Just as the edges of his vision were darkening, he was abruptly dropped to the ground. He could hear screaming, and upon looking over he found his uncle on the ground, screeching and trying to cover his face. When his hands moved, Harry could see that Vernon's face was covered in an acid-like substance, and it was burning his uncle's face off.

The screaming stopped suddenly, and Vernon went limp, obviously dead. Petunia came into the room, and shrieked when she found that she could see the muscle and bones in her husband's face. Upon looking up, she saw her nephew staring at Vernon as well, and assumed the worst. "Freak!" she screamed out. "You killed him, didn't you?!" Petunia looked as if she was about to pop, she was turning such a vivid red. Harry didn't know how he had made the acid appear, but he knew that it had felt good when he had. So, he wished that he had a bottle of it, for him to use on his aunt and cousin. In his hands was a bottle of green liquid, the same colour as his eyes. He sprayed the smallest bit, and his aunt dropped dead on the spot.

Going into the living room, where Dudley was still watching the telly. "Oh, Dudders!" Harry said in a sing- song voice. When Vernon had strangled him, he had lost it; now, he just wanted to get revenge on those who wronged him. AKA those that he didn't like.

Hearing this voice, Dudley shuddered. He had heard the yelling, but had assumed that the Freak had done something wrong; now, he had a feeling that something bad had happened, and his cousin had something to do with it.

"Harry," he said. "What happened? Where are Mom and Dad?" Dudley was afraid, because Harry had the look of a murderer on his face. He was smiling, and his face was tilted in a way that would make you think his neck broken. In his hand was a small spray bottle filled with green liquid, which somehow matched his eyes perfectly.

Harry kept on smiling, and shook his head. "Oh, Dudley," he said in a condescending tone. Dudley knew that something big was about to happen, because Harry never used that tone with anyone. "I think it's time you goin your darling parents, don't you? Come along, and you can choose which one you are more like." He knew better to argue, even though he wanted to run to his friend Pierce's house.

Getting up, Dudley followed his cousin to the kitchen door. "So," Harry started. "Tell me, who do think you are more like? Vernon, or Petunia?"

Dudley thought about it for a moment, forgetting about the potential danger posed by his cousin. "Uh, I guess Dad, because I act a lot like him. I wish I was more like Mum, though; she could always handle her temper better than Dad could." Dudley sincerely looked as if he wanted to be like his mother.

Harry looked at him for a moment, then somehow lifted up two bottles, when before there was only one. The new bottle was misty, and had clear liquid in it. "Well, since you are indecisive, let's play a game, shall we? You pick a bottle and have it sprayed on you. After that… Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Harry held up his hands, showing off the bottles as best he could.

Dudley stared at him, not knowing whether he should trust the younger boy. "Okay, I choose the clear one." Dudley didn't know why, but he hoped with all his heart that he had guessed correctly. He had a feeling that if he didn't, it would not end well for him.

Harry lifted the bottle and pressed the small trigger once, causing a few drops to come out. "Good job, Duddikins! That was just water, while the other one would have killed you instantly. Now, I want you to run off to your friends and tell them about a strange boy who had poisons and potions, and used them against your parents and cousin. You will not tell them of me, but of Potionem Domino, the Potion Master. Now, shoo." Harry whispered the last part, and Dudley bolted out of there. He did exactly what he was told, too.

In that small area of Privet Drive, the only thing to be talked about was the killing of 'those nice people in number 4, and that delinquent nephew of theirs'. That, and the fact that their son was talking about some strange boy being the one to kill them, saying that he went by the name Potionem Domino. To the more superstitious, it sounded like an urban legend come to life.


	2. Padfoot?

**AN: Hello! I was a busy bee today, so you all get another chapter. I know it is short, so please don't kill me. I hope you like it, it felt a bit rushed to me. A lot is going on, though, so I hope you forgive me.**

 **I own nothing... Not even my own mind.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

When Dudley left the house, Harry did something that he didn't know how to explain. He pulled another bottle out of nowhere, and sprayed this one on himself. He didn't know how, but he knew that he was going to a place where he would be accepted. So, he sprayed the glittering potion, for that's what it was, and felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube.

When the sensation ended, Harry was standing in a dense wood, with thin, skeleton-like trees. About a hundred meters away was a large mansion, with a dark colour pattern. The door was a dark red, and the walls a mesmerizing black.

Just as he began to walk towards the building, his thoughts were interrupted by a burst of static. Before the edge of trees, which surrounded the mansion, now stood a very tall man in a sharp suit. The most defining feature was the lack of facial features; his face resembled a white oval on a stark background.

Even though he had no mouth, the tall man spoke: " _What are you doing here, child? How did you get here?"_ The voice was heard in his mind, indicating that this was not a normal man. Harry… no, Potionem knew that he should not speak, but rather keep walking. The figure was only there to distract him from his task, and if he answered, he would be killed.

So, he kept walking. He walked until he reached the door, even though the slender man kept asking him questions. Once he touched the handle, the door swung open of it's own accord.

Suddenly, the no-faced man was in front of him again, but this time he acted both welcoming and sad. " _Hello, young one. I am glad to invite you into what is called the Slender Mansion. I am Slenderman, may I ask for your name? You do not have to tell me your real one, you can just go by your 'creepypasta' name."_ Slenderman easily lead Potionem to a sitting room, which had several seats scattered around the room.

Potionem, because Harry wasn't exactly present at the moment, said, "I am Potionem Domino, the Potion Master. I have come here because I have transformed into one of your creepypastas. However, I can not be immortal until this soul piece inside of me is destroyed by it's creator. My human name is Harry Potter, and I believe that I am a result of his recently formed Multiple Personality Disorder. His age is 5, but I believe that I am more like a 21 year old. So, I know that this is a safe place for us; are there others here? I would like to meet them if there are." Potionem fired out all of this like gunshots.

Slenderman took all this information in easily, comparing the situation to Masky's. He sat down across from the newly identified Potionem, and started to explain. _"Well, there is Jeff, Laughing Jack, Sally, and Eyeless Jack here at the moment. Masky and Hoody are out on assignment, and Toby is out in the forest trying to burn off some energy."_ Slenderman informed the young creepypasta, doing what he can to help.

Potionem stood up and easily motioned for Slender to lead the way, saying, "Lead on. I would like to meet those I can." Slender nodded, and walked out of the room. It took a few minutes to get to their destination, but when they did they found a boy with shaggy black hair and a white hoodie sitting next to another boy, who had blonde hair and was wearing a green leotard and hat. They were sat in front of a telly, and were playing some kind of video game.

When Slender entered the room, they both looked back towards them. The dark haired boy had to large scars on the sides of his mouth, giving him a permanent grin. Around his bloodshot eyes were burn scar, giving him a stark look. The lighter one had red eyes, which gave him a sinister look, and his teeth were pointed. "Well, who is this?" said the one with the hoodie.

He stood up, dropping the game controller to the ground. He walked around Potionem, then stopped in front of the young creep and seemed to concentrate. His eyes turned glazed, and he swayed as if in a trance. Potionem stood still, jumping only a small bit when he felt the hoodie wearing teen's magic brush up against his.

When the boy was done, his eyes widened and he stepped back, as if trying to get away from the small creep. "What are you doing here?! Harry, what happened to you? I- it's me, Padfoot, your godfather Sirius. Please, tell me, what are you doing here?" The boy stood there, staring into Potionem's eyes as if he could learn the answer to the universe if he just stared long enough.

Potionem gave him an indifferent look. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe Harry has ever heard of you. I think that there is a memory that has been buried, it was about a large dog named Padfoot. Now, judging by the fact that Slenderman looks surprised, but your friend does not, you did not tell Slender who you really are, but did tell whoever this is. Would you mind informing me of who you are?" The last sentence he directed at the blonde teen, hoping to glean some new information that he didn't know already.

Slender stepped forward instead. _"This is BEN Drowned, and I thought that this was Jeff the Killer. It seems he chose to give me his creepypasta name, as you did."_ He seemed okay that

he wasn't told, only a little disappointed that 'Jeff' never told him his real name. _"If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell us how you can be young Potionem's godfather? You do not look old enough to have known his parents."_

Sirius adopted a pained look. "Well, you know that I came here when I was 16, after I killed my father. My entire family are wizards, and we all went to a school named Hogwarts to learn how to control our magic. Well, when I first left after that, I went to my best mate James' home. He didn't know that I had killed my father. We had grown up together, so he would never expect that from me. When I turned into a creep, I became immortal, but know one else could know that. So, I used a glamour to make it seem like I was aging with like the rest. James and Lily, his wife, fought against Voldemort, who was the dark wizard of our time. There was a prophecy, saying that a child 'born to those who thrice defied him' will be born at the end of July. It said that the child would be able to kill Voldemort. There were only two boys who could fit that, and you were one of them. On Halloween, Voldemort attacked the house you all were staying in."

He paused to catch his breath, then continued. "He killed James, and then went after Lily in the nursery. He killed her and then went towards you, but something happened. Somehow, you survived the Killing Curse, an un-blockable spell, with only a small scar. You killed Voldemort, when you were only 15 months old." Sirius then gave a bitter smile. "I went after Peter Pettigrew, who was a friend that betrayed them to Voldemort, and planned on getting him to go to sleep. Of course, he had to shout that **I** had betrayed the Potters, then blow up the street, cut of his finger, then turn into a rat and escape into the sewers. The aurors found me in the middle of it, so they tossed me into Azkaban without a trial." Sirius looked down at that, obviously thinking that his godson would think bad of him now.

Potionem didn't, however. He wanted to know the details, such as how 'Peter' had turned into a rat, and why Sirius had never received a trial. "What is Azkaban? How did Peter turn into a rat? How are you here right now? You spoke as if you didn't leave that place, yet here you are." Slowly, through the conversation, Potionem had let Harry take over because it wasn't that violent of a topic. Potionem had been created to protect Harry, and would continue to do so. He was aware of everything that was going on, but he saw it from an outside perspective.

Harry walked toward his godfather and waited for him to continue. Now, he was acting much more his age. Sirius looked up and sighed, saying, "Azkaban is a wizarding prison guarded by Dementors, cloaked beings that suck out all happiness and warmth, and your soul if they get the chance. Peter was an animagus, someone who could turn into an animal. Your father, him, and I had all learned how to transform together; James was a stag, Peter a rat, and I was a Grim. See."

As soon as he said that, a large, shaggy black dog stood in his place. The dog barked, then bounded over to Harry and licked his hand. Then he went over to BEN and slobbered all over his face. Finally, the large dog turned back into Sirius, who looked immensely happy with himself. "As for how I'm here right now," he said, continuing the conversation, "I escaped. Sort of. I transfigured one of the people that I put to _sleep_ ," he said, putting extra emphasis on sleep, "and made them look like me. I do pop in from time to time, to visit the more unsavory characters." He paused, as if unsure if he should continue. "No one knows that I'm here, so I don't have to worry about the idiots in the wizarding world. So, pup, what are we going to do now?"

Sirius finished his tale, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had rambled. Harry didn't mind, in fact he was thrilled. Sirius had given him all of the answers he wanted. Now, however, he handed control over to Potionem, knowing this was a conversation for adults. In his mind, he would always be the child while Potionem was the adult. "Now, I believe, it would be best for Harry if we were to stay here with you. At least, until it is time for us to go to your magic school. If I may ask, do either of you know how to remove soul fragments?" He directed this towards BEN and Sirius, who looked confused and pale, respectively.


	3. Soul Fragments and Dinner

**AN: Hi there guys! I'm getting these out now, so that when it hits Christmas I won't worry too much.I was planning on skipping Harry/Potionem growing up, and heading into when he gets his letter. If you want, I could eventually write some one-shots about Harry bonding with the creeps. Love you all, and have a happy whatever-it-is-you-celebrate!**

 **I own nothing but this small tissue.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Sirius looked like a sheet, trembling as if caught in the wind. BEN tried asking him what was wrong, but he just shook his head like a dog shakes off water. Eventually, he stuttered, "Wha-what do you mean 'sou-soul fragme-ments'?" He looked as if the mere idea scared the life out of him.

Potionem raised an eyebrow. "I meant a part of a soul, which has latched onto Harry's forehead. The way you reacted, you must have at least some knowledge on the subject. What is it?" He let some worry slip into his gaze, just enough to convince his godfather to spill the beans.

Sirius nodded, and weakly explained, as of ot hurt to tell his godson these things. "Soul fragments are placed into objects called horcruxes, in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of their soul for the purpose of gaining immortality." He sounded as if he was reciting something that he had heard many times. "I've never heard of a human horcrux, so I don't know what effects it could have. To get rid of it, the container must be damaged beyond physical or magical repair." He looked downtrodden, as if the mere thought was enough to tear him apart.

Potionem nodded. "Well, that is not needed until the other horcruxes are destroyed. From what I can tell, there are six other than Harry, all belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle. I can't tell where they are at this moment, but I will know when I get close." He started thinking, already making plans for when he found each of the soul pieces.

Sirius nodded, knowing it would be unavoidable but wanting to postpone it for as long as he could. It was then that he seemed to realize that they had been ignoring the other creeps in the room. "Oh, BEN, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in everything. Soul fragments are only made by the darkest of wizards, and the fact that my godson is one is-"

BEN cut him off. "Awful. I get it. It's alright that you forgot me, but if it happens again you are on the couch." He sent a glare at Sirius, quelling any possible arguments. Then, he flounced out of the room.

After picking his jaw up off of the floor, Sirius repeated his apology to Slender, more subdued this time around. " _It is alright,"_ he said. " _It seems to me as if this was an important reunion for you two, so I do not blame you for forgetting me. Now, why don't we introduce Potionem to the others? I believe it is time for dinner, so most ought to be in the dining room."_ Slender went to the door, waiting to see if they would follow or come in their own time.

Sirius looked at Potionem, who nodded, so they both went to the door and started following Slender through several confusing hallways until they reached a large dining room. In it was a long table laden with food of all types. On place even had raw organs on the plate, leading Potionem to believe that the person sitting there was a cannibal.

Around the table were four people, one of which was BEN. There was a monochrome clown, sitting next to a small girl in a blood stained dress. Behind the plates of organs was a guy wearing a blue mask and a hoodie. There were four other spaces around the table. When they entered, the group turned to look at them. Sirius went to his place leaving two for the missing Masky and Hoodie, and one for Slenderman. Everyone took their places except for Slender, who stood beside Potionem. " _This is our newest creep, Potionem Domino."_ With those words another place appeared on the long table.

He sat down and food appeared before him. The little girl, who he learned was Sally, started talking to him and made him feel included. Both Potionem and Harry had the feeling that this would be much better than what would have happened if he had never snapped and killed his aunt and uncle.


	4. Potionem Through The Years

**AN: Good morning Vietnam! ... I have watched too much Supernatural... What am I talking about, you can never see enough of those cuties! I've been having some trouble with getting this to copy right, so please let me know if anything is messed up i.e. anything repeating. I hope you all like it, and aren't mad that I skipped around so much. Let me know what you think! How about this: when we reach review milestones I will write a one-shot about each year. Small things like the sorting, or the differences that are in this story as compared to the originals. That sound okay? Okay. (No that was not a reference, I don't really like that book)**

 **I no own these things. Ask the interwebs if you don't know who does.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Potionem was out with Sirius when he received his Hogwarts letter. They were staking out potential kills when it arrived. A gruff looking tawny owl flew to the edge of the forest where they were standing, and when he removed its burden it flew to the nearest tree to settle down. When he looked at his goddog (as he was dubbed), he found a pleading look on the man's face. He conceded, agreeing to go to the school for Sirius's sake.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

In front of the Mirror of Erised stood Potionem, holding the Philosophers stone in one hand while pointing a spray bottle toward Quirrell with the other. He knew that it would not be wise to let Voldie Moldy (as Harry calls him) be full strength. He wanted to have the horcruxes destroyed before he took on the man himself. He had already destroyed the ones in Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, and Slytherin's locket.

The only way for him to destroy a horcrux without harming the carrier itself was through one of his special potions. Sirius told him that it didn't resemble any spell that he knew of, so Harry figured his magic had created a potion that did what he had wanted. He compared it to his accidental magic from a younger age, and Sirius agreed. The potion didn't harm the container in any way, but the horcrux died with a powerful screech.

Voldemort was hissing at him about power, and Quirrell was trying to appease his master by grabbing at Potionem. The moment his hand touched the creep, Quirrell and Voldemort began shouting in pain, and Potionem felt a slightly dull ache where the coward had touched him. Quirrell turned to ash, and the wraith that was Voldemort took off, escaping the body he was possessing before he could be harmed as well.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore came through the door of the chamber, expecting to find Quirrell attempting to get the stone from the mirror. Instead, he found Harry dozing lightly, leaning against the mirror and holding the stone in his left hand. Carefully he picked the child up, rushing to the Hospital Wing so that he could check the child over properly. After all, he didn't want the son of some of his kindest friends to be hurt. Anyone who harmed the child would rue the day the heard of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Harry stood next to his friend, Ron Weasley, and this year's defence teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. They stood in the second floor girl's bathroom, in front of the sink which had small snakes engraved into the edges of the mirrors. Quickly hissing out, " _Open,"_ in parseltongue, he waited until the sink went into the ground, revealing a pipe, before turning to their 'teacher'."You wanted to save the day, right? Go on. We'll follow."

When Lockhart tried to back away, Harry pushed him in, then jumped behind a minute later. He faintly heard Ron call down after him, "Is it safe?" After yelling back to let him know he could come down, he turned back to Lockhart only to find the man holding a wand and pointing it at him. Before Ron could get down, he let Potionem take control, who then pulled out a potion and aimed it at the other. When the contents of the bottle hit him, Lockhart fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry took control just as Ron reached the bottom of the slide. "Mate, what happened to him?" Ron asked when he caught sight of Lockhart.

"He tried to use an Obliviate on me, but it backfired and hit him instead." At least, that was the effect that the potion would have.

Quickly, after telling his friend to stay behind, he went through the tunnels to the main chamber. When he entered, he saw a very pale Ginny Weasley on the floor, face down. He rushed over, letting Potionem take control since he knew more about healing than Harry did. He found that she had a very faint heartbeat. "Please get up," he muttered to himself.

He shook her lightly, but her head lolled to the side. For all intents and purposes, she looked like one of the dolls that Jason the Toymaker made out of his victims.

"She won't wake," came a soft voice from in front of the massive statue of Salazar Slytherin's face. Looking over, he found a young boy that greatly resembled Tom Marvolo Riddle, at least from what he had gathered.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Potionem stared at Sirius, standing in the Shrieking Shack and surrounded by Hermione, Ron, and Scabbers (who was Pettigrew in his animagus form). Since Pettigrew had been on the front page of the Prophet, they had agreed this would be an opportune moment to stage the dog's escape from Azkaban. Of course, the entire wizarding world overreacted and sent Dementors to guard a _school_ , but he wasn't complaining. After all, it was basis to learn a new spell, _expecto patronum_ , which required a happy memory. He used the one of him killing the Dursleys, and his patronus was… odd, to say the least. He could see _why_ he got it, since they are deadly yet underestimated, but did it have to be something so small? His patronus just _had_ to be a bee.

Another reason for him to get along with the Dementors was because they caused you to relive your worst memories. He had already befriended them, and there was a very small one that seemed to like following him around. _Somehow_ he had found a way to talk to them, and they had told him that they had a good relationship with Potionem's kind. So, they would not attack a creep. That meant that Sirius had practically free rain of the grounds, and could easily visit Potionem for hunts.

The reason he was staring, was because of what the other was wearing. It was a bright pink t-shirt and skinny jeans, which did not suit the man at all. "Really, Padfoot?" he asked. " _Skinny jeans_? I can handle the pink shirt, but _skinny jeans_?" He shook his head, while the other occupants of the room seemed to freeze.

Sirius just let out a bark-like laugh and pulled him into a hug. "Of course, pup. What else do you expect me to wear? A tutu?" They both started laughing at the mental image that provided, at least until Hermione tried to yank him behind herself. This attempt failed, and so the 'Golden Trio' stared at each other for what seemed to be minutes on end.

The silence was broken by a sound that seemed to come from the bottom floor of the shack. Hermione shrieked, "HELP! WE'RE UP HERE! BLACK IS TOO-" until Potionem put his hand on her mouth to stop her.

It was too late, however, and Professor Lupin entered the room mere seconds later. And then promptly burst out laughing at the dog's ridiculous outfit. Because of this, Harry turned to Sirius and promptly told him, "See? You look hilarious in that."

He was, of course, ignored in favor of the two friends reuniting. Finally, Lupin asked, "Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at his godson, who nodded and walked over to his friend. "Ron, can you give me Scabbers? I promise I won't hurt him if he's a normal rat, but right now we can't be sure."

Ron gave him a look, then looked at the grown men in the room, before reaching out with Scabbers in his hand. Potionem quickly summoned a potion that would force an animagus to turn human, and sprayed it onto the rat. He seemed to freeze for a moment, then began to writhe and wriggle to get away from the young creep.

It was like watching a life film on fast forward. The rat's head stretched and grew to that of a human, arms sprouted out of nowhere. In place of Scabbers the rat stood Peter Pettigrew, causing Ron and Hermione to go into a state of shock. His eyes darted to the door, but found it blocked by Potionem.

"Why, hello Peter," Lupin said pleasantly.

The rat almost started groveling, but was stopped by Potionem putting one of his spray bottles on the back of his head. "Can't I just kill him, Sirius?" he whined, causing Pettigrew to jump in fear and Lupin to give him an odd look.

Sirius just shook his head, so Potionem began pulling out a new bottle, this time filled with the equivalent of a stupefy. He was stopped by yet another sound from downstairs, setting Hermione off yet again. "UP HERE! HELP! BLACK IS SOMEHOW CONTROLLING HARRY!" She stopped herself before Potionem had a chance to, and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs once more.

Through the door came Snape. "Well then, Black Lupin, I guess you were in league, weren't y-" he began to gloat, but then caught sight of Pettigrew standing in the middle of the room. So, just to simplify the number of people, Potionem sprayed Snape and Pettigrew, pulled out a new bottle, and sprayed Lupin.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(;:)(::)(::)(;:)(;:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(;:)(::)(::)(;:)(::)

Potionem slammed into thick grass, as the portkey deposited him outside the maze. He was clutching onto Cedric's body, which should not have died. After all, the Hufflepuff had decided he would be brave and go ahead of him. He could hear someone shouting - "Harry! Harry!" - and knew this would cause a stir in the wizarding world. Rough hands grabbed him and flipped him onto his back, letting him see the faux-concerned faces of the crowd.

Albus Dumbledore was crouched down in front of him, looking geniunly worried. He knew that Dumbledore believed in the good of everyone, but when someone hurt those he cared about, they were on the wrong side of a powerful man. The headmaster hauled up his pseudo gradnson and checked him over for injuries, then looked him in the eyes. The headmaster didn't use legilimency, because he trusted Harry to tell him the truth.

"Harry, please, tell me what happened. Why are you holding Cedric? What happened?" the old man pleaded.

Potionem told him how Voldemort had Pettigrew kill Cedric, then used his blood for a ritual to regain his body. Since Potionem knew how to mess it up, he gave permission for Wormtail to take his blood silently, so that it was not taken by force. This resulted in Voldemort being deformed, highly resembling an albino snake with his bald head and red eyes. He was even lacking a nose!

After his explanation, people began to show up. Fudge started freaking out and yelling for Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. Said man accused Harry of killing his son. People began shouting around him :"HE'S DEAD!" "CEDRIC'S DEAD!" or "CEDRIC DIGGORY! DEAD!"  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and told him, "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's right, Harry. You can let go now." He tried to pry Harry's fingers off of Cedric's body, but he refused until Amos Diggory came over to him. He wordlessly gave the man a mourning look, stopping any accusations he had. He pushed Cedric toward the man and gave him a respectful nod. He stood, with help from Dumbledore because his broken leg would not support his weight.

Moody tried to take him so that Dumbledore could deal with the crowd, but the old man refused. Potionem could see the attempt to get him alone and told Dumbledore it would be a good idea to bring Moody with them.

Once at the castle, Potionem subtly pulled out a bottle, and once they were out of sight of any windows, sprayed Moody with it. The imposter hit the ground, and Dumbledore turned to him when he heard the thump. He found one of his professors on the ground, changing to another person quite quickly, and his student standing over him with an oddly blank look on his face.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Sirius was falling. Bellatrix Lestrange had hit him with a spell and now he was headed straight fo the Veil of Death. Everything seemed to slow down as Potionem made after his goddog, but Remus caught hold of him before he could. He screamed as Bellatrix laughed at her cousin fell into the Veil… And then promptly fell out the other side. The entire battle froze to stare at the man who had somehow survived the alternate execution option for convicted criminals.

Since his cover was basically blown, Sirius let his glamours fall, showing his true self. Those who could see his features yelped and backed away, the permanent smile and crazed eyes convincing them not to mess with the man who now looked like a teenager. Sirius's white hoodie was bloodstained, as always, and his long black hair was matted slightly. Potionem saw this, and decided the jig was up, and used his magic to pull on his creep outfit. This consisted of a bright green hoodie, which he noticed was practically a trend with the creeps, and blood soaked jeans. He also had a poison green fedora on his head, and on the back of his hoodie showed the infamous poison apple of Snow White.

Jeff, for this was now the murderous Jeff and not the fun-loving Sirius, walked over to his partner and brought out his knives. Potionem pulled out a bright orange bottle that had a skull and crossbones on it, and prepared for a fight. Everyone in the room seemed frozen, so the two creeps took advantage of their fright. Potionem appeared in front of the only exit, and Jeff said in a projected voice, "Who wants to be beautiful first?"

This seemed to pull the order out of their stupor, because they began firing non-lethal spells at the Death Eaters. Jeff darted around, killing many of the Death Munchers, while Potionem killed any that tried to escape. He did, however, only stun Wormtail, so that he could turn him in so that his goddog could walk free. Soon almost every Death Eater was either dead or had surrendered. Bellatrix Lestrange laid dead at her cousin's feet, and cruel smile carved into her face and her throat slit.

When the only sound was heavy breathing from the order, they both looked ay each other. Then they went to the lifts and stepped in, going to the Atrium. When they arrived, Voldemort stood in wait. When he saw them, he sneered, thinking they would easily be killed " _Avada Kedavra_ ," he shouted, his wand pointed at Jeff. He let the spell connect, but then simply smiled when it did nothing. Next the dark lord tried to possess Harry through the mental connection they had shared, but it failed because one, Potionem was in control at the moment and two, the horcrux had been destroyed years ago,

Getting fed up, the coward-who-fears-death yelled, " _Crucio_!" in an attempt to relieve his frustration. However, Fudge and many other Ministry officials flood and apparated into the Atrium to find Voldemort with his back turned to them and, though they didn't know it, Potionem and Jeff pretending to be under the Cruciatus.

When Voldemort heard several cameras go off, he turned around to find a full Atrium and several people taking photos of him. He apparated away, leaving Potionem and Jeff to pick themselves up off of the floor and go to the lifts. In a daze, Fudge followed them into the lift and they stood in silence until they reached the Department of Mysteries' Death Chamber. When they entered, the order was healing the injured and marking down the names of the Death Eaters that had been killed.

Potionem reached down and pulled up an unconscious and bound Petter Pettigrew, then thrust the rat toward the minister. "There you go, the real traitor. Sirius is innocent, so you can go and clear his name while we're here. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to find the rest of Tom Marvolo Riddle's horcruxes so that we don't have to deal with Voldemort anymore." With that, the two creeps sprinted to a wall, and just when they would have crashed they turned into smoke and disappeared.


	5. The Aftermath

**AN: Hey! I am here with a new chapter for you guys. Now, before you ask, I have an update schedule, as well as some other things that I want to do. Next in line is Luci's Little Brother, as well as a story that I basically adopted because it hasn't updated in almost a year. No yelling please, I know that I have enough on my plate. Plus, prom and (8th grade) graduation are approaching quickly, so I have a ton to do. Thank you so much for reading, you lovely people!**

 **I own nothing, other than my sewing basket.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Potionem and Jeff appeared in front of the Slender Mansion, stumbling upon arrival. As quickly as they could, they stumbled into their home. Jeff went to look for BEN, who was most likely in the room where Potionem first met him. Potionem let Harry take over once they reached their destination. He set out everything he needed, then started baking a pie. It was apple, a classic. Then he made five others, all of different flavours that he knew the others either already enjoyed, or were willing to try. This was how he dealt with anything unexpected; it helped him to be productive. Only his fellow creeps knew about this habit of his, but he had been hoping to bring on of his pies to his human friends. Now he doubted that would happen.

Harry was so worried that they would hate him now, that they would force him out of the only home he had, besides the mansion. After all, they were his first friends from the normal world. Everyone else ended up being his targets, because they were bullies. Maybe if he told them that he only killed the mean people?

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Smile, the dog with human teeth. Giving a small laugh, he rubbed the dog's belly. Finally, he decided that even if his friends hated him, he would finish destroying the horcruxes and then kill Voldemort. After all, the only way for him to become a full-blooded creep was to destroy all of the horcruxes, as well as their creator. It should have happened after the one in his head was destroyed, but because of the prophecy he didn't.

Potionem stood, deciding to go to Dumbledore. If they hated him, then he would strike up a deal that he would leave forever if they helped him track down the soul pieces. Plus, Dumbledore would know about Voldie's past and could piece together where the others might be hidden.

With that resolution in mind, he left his room, going along the winding halls towards the exit. Once outside, he went into the forest, using their special form of apparation to travel into Hogwarts. He arrived in the Great Hall, where all of the students and staff were gathered. The entire hall fell silent with his arrival, and his friends rushed towards him. He ignored them, hoping to save himself some heartache. He approached Dumbledore, keeping a stoic expression so as not to show how much it hurt Harry to do this.

"Hello, sir," came the smooth voice of Potionem. "I understand that in light of recent revelations many of you may not wish for me to be here. If you would just help me with some research, I will gladly leave the Wizarding World as soon as my task has been completed." He kept composed, even though Harry wanted desperately to run to the Gryffindor table to try and convince his friends that he was still the person they knew.

Potionem held control for the sake of not showing weakness to potential threats to Harry. Even after all this time, he was still naive, keeping the emotions and mindset of a five year old, but learning the vocabulary of those around him. Potionem took the role of the protector, taking the brunt of any pain, emotional or physical, that their shared body had to endure. Because of these roles, Potionem made sure neither of them saw their friends, and only looked at Dumbledore.

The old man just had an odd expression on his face. One of self-hate. This confused Potionem, but did not have time to comment on it before Dumbledore said, "Come, why don't we speak in private so as to let the students get on with their meal." He stood, not waiting for an answer before he swept out of the room. Potionem followed, and though Dumbledore didn't realize it he could feel the presence of his friends trailing them.

Once they reached the office (the password being Candyfloss) the two went up in silence. After they sat down, but before either could open their mouths, the door slammed open as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville came through. They surrounded Potionem, who did his best to keep his face blank.

This just made Hermione mad, however. "What are you doing here?! Disappearing at the Ministry, after showing that you are one of those horror stories from the internet? How could you come back?!" she screeched at him.

Without Potionem's permission, Harry took control. The child-like one of the two knew it hurt the elder just as much as it hurt him. So, he just curled into himself as his friend kept yelling, hiding his face in his knees so that no one would see his tears. Luna, however, could see the minute shaking of his shoulders. She went over to him, walking as if in a dream, and hugged him to her chest.

This gave Hermione pause, who was still lecturing instead of looking at the actions of her friend. Once it was finally silent, the whole room could hear the muffled sobs coming from Harry. It was silent for the next few minutes as Harry tried to control his crying. Finally, the sobs receded, and Harry pulled himself up to act the age he was supposed to be.

He looked to Dumbledore, hoping to get on with their meeting. He was surprised when the old man enveloped him in a hug, muttering under his breath, "Why? Why did I leave you with them? Why?" It took a while for Dumbledore to let him go, but when he did he stayed beside Harry. The others in the room backed away, not knowing how to react to the headmaster being so emotional.

"Harry," Dumbledore began in a grave voice. "What did they do to you? For you to have made the transformation you must have gone through something terrible, and I knew the Dursleys hated magic. Why did I leave you there without a guard? I knew they hated magic, but I thought they would push that aside for family." He broke down into tears, and Harry held him as he let out the disappointment of himself.

After what seemed like forever to those in the room, Dumbledore gathered himself enough to stand. He stayed in front of Harry, however, and gave him a searching look. "Please, my boy; tell me what happened to make you transform in this way."

And so, he told them everything. How the Dursleys treated him as a slave, how he broke. Potionem took over, describing what led to the break, and why he existed. How he protected Harry and why they killed. Before any questions could be asked on that front, he said, "We only target abusers. Child abuse, domestic abuse. Those who hurt others for no reason."

He continued, telling of how the creeps took him in, and finding Sirius among them as one of their most notorious. He skimmed over his childhood, telling them the discovery of how to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes and his hunt to find them. When he reached this point, Dumbledore stopped him. "My boy, which horcruxes did you destroy? I need to know so that we can hunt them together and so that we may kill Voldemort once and for all."

Potionem nodded. "I destroyed the ones inside of Riddle's diary, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, and Ravenclaw's diadem. There is one in my scar, too." Dumbledore looked stricken that a child had a horcrux in his head. The others, besides Luna, were confused as to what a horcrux. Luna, however, just stared of like she normally does. Before long, the children were kicked out so that Potionem and Dumbledore could discuss how to get to the rest of the horcruxes.


	6. Acceptance, And Progress

**AN: Hey! I know, I have been busy doing nothing it seems. The update you guys got a little while ago was because I noticed some inconsistency in my writing. So, I got this out for you as an apology. I have been stuck in a rut for this story, so I might not work on it until inspiration slaps me in the face and demands I work. I am fully expecting a guest to review with the name Inspiration and slap me and tell me to work. Anyway, next on schedule is Luci, so I'm off to work on that. Hey, there might be a chapter of that at the beginning of next month (no promises). Welp, I've rambled for long enough, so I'll let you get on with it.**

 **I own nothing but a candle. Would you light it? (HAHAHA RENT references!)**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Soon, Potionem and Dumbledore put together a plan to search for the final horcruxes. The headmaster believed Voldemort would have seven, seeing as it is a significant magical number. That would leave two, and the latest was thought to be his snake Nagini. Harry could confirm, since he had seen the snake before and could feel the presence of Voldemort's soul on it. Sadly, he didn't get a chance to kill it because he was under strict watch by the man himself at the time. The last one, Dumbledore thinks, is a ring that belonged to Voldemort's mother's family. The Gaunts, the last traceable lines of Salazar Slytherin.

The two decided that no one besides those who had been there would know about Harry being a creep. And they would wait for the rest of the horcruxes to be destroyed before confronting Voldemort, so that he could destroy the horcrux in Harry. Before he could go out of the office and down to the Great Hall, Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm.

"My boy, I want you to know that I would not have turned you away. I am sorry that I never saw that you were being mistreated, I should have listened to Minerva on that night." The last part was said more to himself. With that, he pulled the younger into a hug, almost crushing him with strength you wouldn't expect from an old man.

Finally, Harry went down the many stairs of Hogwarts, and soon was standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Steeling himself, and taking comfort in the constant presence of Potionem in the back of his head, he pushed open the doors and stepped through, finding all eyes turned toward him. Slightly unnerved, but his good acting skills letting him hide it, he walked past all of the stares to his seat, which he found had been saved by Ron and Hermione. Sitting, he ignored everyone in favor of his food and friends. Soon, the looks turned away in favor of the normal meal time conversations.

Without the normal, senseless chatter from Ron, who kept his mouth shut, and the constant berating from Hermione, who kept to her book without even glancing at him, he was very lonely. Of course, no one noticed, thinking the 'Golden Trio' to be perfectly fine together, as normal. As soon as he could, Harry stood up and left, going to the Gryffindor dorms so that he could grab his stuff and get his list of possible horcruxes. He had done some research on Riddle's family, and found that his dead mother was a squib from the Gaunt family. It took a couple of years to gather this information, with Potionem and several of the internet creeps working together to go through any records of ancient bloodlines that had been recorded.

So, Potionem suspected that one of the remaining horcruxes would be related to the Gaunts, or in the only remaining home that they owned, which had gone into disrepair after Marvolo died, and Morfin went to jail. Of course, he hadn't told Dumbledore this, since the old man would run off and most likely get a curse placed on him; due to the Pokemon creep that he met through BEN, Potionem was semi-immune to curses.

It was possible that the family ring, one of the few items that hadn't been auctioned off, would be one of the horcruxes, since Tom liked to keep them linked. With that, Potionem stood from his position crouched next to his trunk. He was going to inform Dumbledore that he may have found one, and was going to check it out, without telling him where so that the old man would not follow and get hurt.

Taking out one of his spray bottles, he pulled the trigger so that the deep purple liquid floated in front of him. Stepping through the newly formed portal, he entered the Headmaster's office without breaking stride. Dumbledore was slumped at the desk, obviously tired but trying to get work done. At Potionem's entrance, he jumped up, thankful for a distraction from paperwork. "My boy, what can I do for you? I thought you would be eating."

Potionem shook his head. "No, I went to look over my notes and decided that it would be best for me to go look for what I suspect to be the last non-living horcrux." This was said rather bluntly, so that Dumbledore would not question his source of information.

Nodding, Dumbledore motioned to the seat opposite him. "Sit, please. We can discuss what could be his horcrux. What do you believe it could be?"

Sitting, Potionem pulled out a small piece of paper that held the Gaunt family tree, dating back to Salazar Slytherin. "Since Tom has claimed his inheritance as Slytherin's heir, I traced his lineage and found that the only living line is with the Gaunts. Since one is in jail, and the other two dead, I figured that he would keep with his pattern and keep it connected with himself. There is a ring, that has been passed down for centuries, and I believe he would have made this his horcrux." With that sort-of long winded explanation, he stood, making his way to the door.

Dumbledore followed, with speed you would not expect. With the same sort of strength, he grabbed the younger's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you think you are going to go alone?" He asked, and waited for the answer. When Potionem nodded, he gained a determined look. "Well, I can't let you go alone; I have failed you enough and I want to make it up to you in whatever way I can."

Knowing that the old man is as stubborn as an old mule, Potionem sighed and brought out his teleportation potion. Spraying it in front of them, he motioned for Dumbledore to go ahead before following. Once they stepped through, they found themselves in front of an old shack, which had a long dead snake skin nailed to the door. All around them were overgrown weeds, winding through the broken window and up the side of the building.

Scanning for signs of a visible curse, he pulled out yet another potion. This one was greenish yellow, and seemed to be sludge. Potionem sprayed it on the doorway, covering the entirety of the floor, walls, and frame. When it disappeared, he continued along this line, spraying and walking only in places he had cleared. It took several minutes, but the two of them found a small black box sitting in the kitchen. Making sure that Dumbledore didn't do anything rash, he sprayed the box all over, and found that there was not a spell on the box. Opening it, the Gaunt family ring sat in a bed of velvet, looking for all the world like the most precious gem.

When sprayed, the ring turned a disgusting brown colour, the same as poop. Pulling out another potion, this time just asking his magic since he did not recognize the curse, he sprayed the bright amber onto the ring, waiting until the black light faded into nothing. Once the ring returned to normal, he pulled out the final potion, this one the normal one that he used on the horcruxes. It died with a powerful screech, which made Dumbledore jump.

"My boy," he said, "is that normal? I have never destroyed one, but that seemed incredibly violent." The old man was visibly shaken, his hand clutching at his chest. Shrugging, Potionem grabbed the ring, still sitting in the velvet box, and stuffed it into his pocket. Then, without warning, he grabbed Dumbledore and pulled them back into the office, from where he disappeared.

It was time for war, which Harry and Potionem would need to prepare for.


	7. Prepare For War

**AN: Hey. I wanted to thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me. For those who don't read my other story, The Little Emerald, I'm talking about everyone telling me to take time off because my uncle died of Leukemia and my grandpa committed suicide. For those from the other side (it's me haha), thank you so much. Luckily, I am keeping my tablet for the summer, so there should continue to be updates this summer. Thank you again!**

 **I own nothing, except a plushie my friend promised to get me while everyone else goes on 8th grade trip (I don't want to deal with people, and they went to King's Island).**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

The moment they were back in the office, Harry sat down in the chair opposite the headmaster's. Dumbledore was in slight shock from how swiftly his student had taken care of the horcrux, and so had to be pushed to his chair before the thought of sitting even crossed his mind. It took several minutes, and a conjured shock blanket, for the old man to say anything. "So, there is only you, Nagini, and the snake-like body that he has been using?" Harry nodded, becoming tired. "Okay, I think that you should go back to your dorm for now, and then tomorrow I'll call you up and we can talk about when a final confrontation should take place. Preferably, as soon as we can but when there are no students around."

Nodding once again, Harry stood to leave but was stopped right at the door. "Harry, you are so brave to go through all this. Know that you are always welcome here no matter what others say." He was engulfed in a large hug, the old man's beard nearly covering him head to toe. It lasted for several minutes, before he was suddenly released and pushed through the door, the words, "almost curfew" following him out.

Standing outside the gargoyle that guarded the moving staircase, Harry didn't know what that was, but knew that he needed to get back to his dorms. Making his way up the stairs, he made it to the Fat Lady just before curfew. Giving her the password, and bowing his head in respect, he went into the common room expecting it to be empty with everyone off to sleep. Instead, there was the entirety of Gryffindor house, scattered around the different couches and armchairs. When he entered, two seventh years stood and took hold of his arms, leading him to the only available chair, which had been pushed to the center of the room.

Taking his arms from their grips, he walked to the chair and sat, letting Potionem come to the fore in case any trouble was to occur. After about five minutes of them staring, he sighed and stood. "It seemed obvious you wanted to talk to me, but since there is no talking happening then I am going to bed." He took a step, but found several people pushing him back down.

In front of him was Angelina Johnson, her arms crossed and obviously not happy. "So, Potter," she growled, not even deigning to use his first name. "Why were you in the Ministry? The Prophet sent out a special edition saying Sirius Black was innocent, and that you two fought Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries. How the hell, Potter?" Everyone nodded in agreement, some glaring at him.

Potionem looked at them, staring just long enough for them to feel uncomfortable. "I happened to be there because I have a mental connection to Voldemort, and he sent me images that my godfather was being tortured. I told the Order, the group that was there fighting, and we all went to face them. However, since I had to sneak out, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna decided that it was dangerous to go alone. We get there, and Pettigrew happened to be there. I stun him, and hand him over to the Ministry after the fight." A very censored version of events, but suitable for the little ears in the room.

Many were shocked with the idea of their 'savior' having a mental link with Voldemort, though it was relieved a little for the muggleborns and raised because of the Zelda reference. Waiting a moment for anyone to say anything, he had just turned to leave when he heard someone say, "So, does this mean that Voldemort is really back?" This caused several murmurs to join the first voice, each talking of what their parents had told them of the war, or what would happen with this one, if there even was one.

Before it got too out of hand, Harry raised his hand, and all who saw quieted so they could listen, the others following quickly. Once the entire common room was silent, he spoke. "Yes, Voldemort is back. However, none of you shall see war if I can help it. I don't care how old you are, no one should see someone die, especially be killed. I would never wish it on a child. And, no matter what you say, all of you are children." These words hanging in the air, he left them to their thoughts, going up to his dorm and falling into his bed.

Downstairs, Harry's words had a major effect on all of them. The younger years were amazed that someone would try to keep them from that, and the older ones, especially those who were close to Harry, wondered why he was doing the saving, and why he didn't include himself in the group who hadn't seen death. None seemed to think of the fact that his mother was murdered in front of him, as only a baby. And, of course, none could know of the deaths he himself had caused.

Soon the first four years were sent to bed, so that they could get the sleep they would need. It took much longer for the O.W.L. students and up to go to bed, being the only ones to realize the full implications of Harry's words.

Several hours later, Harry groggily forced himself out of bed. It took a lot, but he needed to begin preparing for the final battle. He knew it would be soon, a year at most since it seemed to be a pattern for Voldemort to attack at the end of the year. This meant that he had very little time to get ready; though, with everything else he did, he would just wing it. Still, it was a nice thought to the humans for him to get ready. With that, he went to the Room of Requirement, since he had finished his last O.W.L and now didn't have to worry. With everything that had been happening, mostly Umbridge, all of the professors had given them the rest of term off, even Snape.

He spent the whole day in the room, working on his hand to hand since he mostly just used his potions for long range. After that, he spent a bit on accuracy and then he looked at old potions books to come up with new concoctions for his worse victims (re: the worst abusers that he targeted). No one in the school could find him the whole day, not even those who knew of the Room, since they couldn't guess what he had asked for when going in. At diner was when he finally reappeared, making sure that no one saw him before he entered the Great Hall, so that he wouldn't have to deal with anybody asking him where he had been all day.

The rest of term went by like that, Harry disappearing all day only to pop back up for diner and to sleep. On the one occasion where someone cornered him and asked him where he went off to, he replied, "I am working so that none of you have to deal with a war." That shut up the snotty fourth year, and news travelled quickly through the school, The light and neutral families began to flock to him, and the (reluctant) Death Eaters in training silently offered their support. The most surprising of all was Malfoy, who confessed to the Gryffs that he didn't want to fight, and only wanted to protect his family.

Overall, it was a dull, yet unexpected, end to the year. When the express took off, Harry was constantly having his conversations interrupted by people from all houses coming in and giving him their support. Even Malfoy stopped by, and didn't bring his bodyguards along so that he could tell them that he wanted to stay out of the war.

As soon as they reached King's Cross, they gathered on the platform to say their goodbyes. The Weasleys and Granger's thought he was going back to his relatives, and he did nothing to dissuade this notion. He waved them away, saying he would be fine for the summer, since he was going to train. Before Mrs. Weasley could demand to know what he meant, he ducked through the barrier and was lost in the flood of muggles.


	8. Gather The Cavalry

**AN: Hey! Here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy, it's unbelievable how much support I've gotten from you guys. Not many people read the profiles, so I have a request. Could someone maybe do some fanart for this? I would love to have it as the cover photo! I am even offering a one-shot (if I know the fandom, sorry). I don't think there's anything else. Oh! I go to Washington DC in a little over a week! I won't be writing during the trip, but I do have a one-shot planned to come out a day or two before I leave.**

 **Like always, I own nothing (except for this tube of cookie dough that I'm eating... nom...)**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Potionem smiled viciously, reappearing at the Mansion a second before Toby. Toby had decided to challenge him to a contest, so as to help 'train' for the coming war. The two would leave at the same time, and see who could kill one hundred of their prefered targets first. Potionem had won, of course; sadly, there was no shortage of child abusers or pedophiles. His reward was some of Toby's favorite waffles. If he had lost, he would have had to have given the arsonist a potion that would act as fuel, making his fires spread much quicker than normal.

Laughing, the two boys began to trek inside, but stopped when they heard the sound of wings. Holding out his arm, Potionem instinctually waited for the owl to land before gently taking the letter that was addressed to him. As he read the looping scrawl, he let Harry take over as they began to walk again, Toby talking and laughing about this and that and Harry responding when needed.

As soon as they were inside, he made his way to the kitchen, sitting at the table to reread the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _I believe you should come back now, my boy. Since the fight at the ministry, Death Eater attacks have increased, each having casualties that never dip below twenty. I know that you are prepared for the battle, and since it is still summer we can pretend that Hogwarts is empty so that Tom would attack. I do believe that you can hold your own, but I would still like to fight with you, just in case._

 _Answer soon, my boy. I do not know how long we can hold out without you._

Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands before standing and going to the office, where Slender was more often than not. "Slender?" he called, knocking lightly on the door.

Static crackled as he heard a faint, " _Come on in."_ He walked in, sitting at the plush armchair in front if the desk that Slender was sitting at. " _What is bothering you, Potionem?"_ he said, walking around the desk to sit next to Harry.

"I got a letter from the headmaster that it would be a good idea for me to go to the school right now to fight Voldie. I was wondering if I could bring some of the other creeps with me, to make sure that the ones fighting would not truly be in danger of dying."

Slender nodded. " _Who were you thinking of? I know that Jeff will wish to come, and with Jeff comes BEN. I believe Sally and LJ would be the best choices."_ He nodded to himself then looked at Harry, who nodded as well.

"I will go ask them right now, so that we can get this done with." He stood, nodding politely at Slender, before going to find the others. He easily found Sirius and BEN in the game room, where he had first met them. He smiled, before coming to settle behind the couch the couple had settled on. He coughed, snickering when Sirius jumped and grabbed a spare knife while BEN just laughed softly. "I got a letter today," Harry said conversationally once Siri had put away his knife, sitting down.

"Oh?"

"From Dumbledore."

Sirius looked back at him, setting down his controller. "What's going on?"

Harry pulled out the letter, handing it over as he began to explain. "I thought of bringing some of us to fight so that there would be any casualties at all. He wants to fight with me to destroy Voldemort, but the Wizarding World will need him to rebuild. Would you two want to join me?"

Sirius grinned, his scars making the maniacal light in his eyes stand out. "Well of course!"

Harry smiled, looking at BEN. "I guess you're gonna go with?"

BEN nodded, putting his arm around Sirius. "Why not? I'm already dead, so it's not like I'm gonna die again."

Nodding, Harry stood. "I'm going to go ask a few others. I'll come back in a bit."

As he walked out, he faintly heard the sounds of the two's game and Siri calling out, "See you in a bit, pup!"

Harry smiled as he went to Sally's room. After he knocked, he was pulled in by the over-excited ghost. "Harry! Harry! Do you want to have a tea party with me?" She pouted up at him, forcing him to sit down and placing a cookie in his hand.

"I'm sorry Sally, but I have a question for you." Her head tilted to the side, as she munched on a cookie. "There's a big war going on at the school that I go to, and I wanted to know if you would help me."

Sally jumped onto his shoulders. "Of course! When do we go? Is anyone else going? Is LJ going? Can I play with the other side? Who are we fighting anyway? Are they really bad people?" She kept babbling away, not giving Harry a chance to answer as he carried her to LJ's room.

When he knocked, the monochrome clown opened the door only a sliver. "Yes?"

"Hey, I have a question. At my school a big battle is gonna happen, and I need some people to help me fight that can't die. You in?" He could always drop the slightly formal act he always kept around the others. Even with Sirius, he kept up the act so that it seemed he wasn't stuck at the mindset of a five year old.

LJ grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the faint light from his room. "Of course. I take it that little Sally-doll is coming too?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Of course, BEN and Jeff are gonna go too, since you're so close to them. Is this the battle that Potionem mentioned that'll make you a full creep?"

He smiled at the only person who truly realized that Potionem was a different person. "Yeah, I finally get to kill the guy who killed my parents. I plan to jump into a fatal shot that he'll send out. To make him kill the piece of soul he left in me. 'Least, that's what Potionem is planning." The two grinned at each other, while Sally started to play with Harry's hair.

A few minutes, the three walked (well, Sally was still on Harry's shoulders) into the room where Sirius and BEN were waiting. Harry pulled off the bottle on his belt, spraying it to open the now familiar portal that led to Hogwarts. They all stepped through at once, meeting an unexpected sight.


	9. Cunning McGonagall and Sad News

**AN: I am so late! I am so sorry. Life has been a bit too much lately, and I am struggling with all of my stories. For now, everything is on a hiatus. I am so sorry, but I have too much on my plate and I need a break. I am so sorry.**

 **I own nothing, and I never will.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

McGonagall was flustered, her hair falling out of her hurried bun, and her robe clumsily wrapped around herself. Albus had told her that he sent a letter to Harry, and that it was time to evacuate anyone not needed. He seemed to think this included her. The tough Scotswoman had refused, saying that she would fight and help protect one of her favorite students, but Albus just dismissed her and told her that this was not her fight. The nerve!

So, it was with great difficulty that she set off, gathering the teachers who were still preparing class schedules and lesson plans. When they asked, she said that Albus was being an idiot, and that she would tell them when she knew for sure. That was her ticket to being alone. So, now, here she stood in a state of undress that would normally be unthinkable for her, and she was waiting. For what was uncertain, but she just knew that something was about to happen.

So, it was this sight, of a flushed McGonagall, that greeted the creeps when they stepped out of Potionem's portal. And boy was the student among them surprised. "Professor, what are you doing here? Professor Dumbledore said there wouldn't be any humans left."

Sally bounced off of LJ's shoulders, coming up behind Potionem and hiding behind his leg enough to seem like a true child. "Potionem, who's this? Is she nice?"

He nodded and lifted her up so that she naturally moved to sit on his shoulders. "Sally, this is my head of house: Professor McGonagall. She always makes sure that I'm doing great. Professor, this is Sally." The ghost smiled brightly, jumping off of him with no hesitation to walk over to the Scotswoman.

She held out her hand, pretending to be all proper. The professor smiled and squatted slowly, taking the small hand in her's. Then, LJ walked up behind her and placed his inhumanly long-fingered hand on her shoulder. "I'm Laughing Jack, but most just call me LJ." He grinned, showing off the near shark tooth smile.

"Minnie!" exclaimed Sirius. "I guess you ought to know that I'm Jeff the Killer." He went over and hugged her, before grabbing BEN by the hand and forcing him over. "This is BEN Drowned, my boyfriend." Throwing his arm around the now blushing creep, he pulled them both over so that he could proudly show off to his ex-head of house.

Said person smiled genially, before turning to the obvious leader of the group. "Harry, would you care telling me why you're here? Albus has decided, I was not needed, but I managed to stay without his knowledge." She winked at him, indicating that she had used some of that innate cunning to trick people into letting her stay.

Ignoring Sirius's shout of, 'Go Minnie!', Potionem pulled her gently away from the group, telling the others to meet him at Dumbledore's office and that he would catch up in a moment, after extracting a promise from Sirius that he would guide them there safely.

"Ask away," he said once they were alone.

"Alright, who are they? It's obvious that they ar'n't human, and I remember hearing about you and Sirius after the Department of Mysteries." Her Scottish brogue was slightly more prominent.

Potionem sighed, before letting Harry take over. "This is going to take a while, so you might as well sit down." It did, indeed, take a while. So long that to avoid being _too_ late to meet Dumbledore they began walking as he got closer to the end of the story.

By the time they reached the moving spiral staircase, riding up and waiting to reach the top, McGonagall was fuming. She told him not to leave the child there! And now look! The poor child had gone through so much, and how no one noticed was a mystery. But she couldn't do anything against Albus, seeing as Harry told her about how much he blamed himself already. She felt terrible, and blamed herself as well. James was like a son to her, and if he wasn't set on being a Quidditch player, and later an Auror to help in the war, she would have taken him as her apprentice and later replacement. Lily as well, since Fillius was helping her along to her Charms mastery before they went into hiding. To never notice that Harry didn't live with his relatives, the effects left behind from their treatment, it felt like she had failed.

Her self-loathing was brought up short when the door opened and showed Albus's office, the creeps scattered about and, in Sally's case, chattering a mile a minute.

Harry went to sit in front of Dumbledore, steepling his fingers as he let Potionem take control. War talks were not for a young personality; even though he hid how childish he was, there were still things he couldn't listen to without breaking down.

So, after many hours of talking, it was decided that word would be sent to Voldemort that Hogwarts wasn't being defended, and that there was only Filch who couldn't fight due to being a squib.


	10. The End of It All

**AN: Hey... I know I've been gone for a Long time, and I'm sorry for that. However, it is now summer, and I will have time to get back to writing, and finishing my current stories! (Except Little Emerald, 'cause that's gonna take a long time). This is the last chapter of Potionem Domino, and I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting even when I hadn't updated in forever. And thank you to the** **reviewers** **, for giving me feedback, and helping to keep me going. At times, reviews were the only thing keeping me from getting depressed or suicidal. But, this isn't the place to talk about that, so let me get on to the story.**

 **As always, I do not own these fandoms.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

They had come up with plans for the creeps to hide until Voldemort began making his 'victory speech' on how they didn't stand a chance, etc. Then the humans would hide and the creeps would take their place. Thanks to disillusionment charms the switch would not be noticed.

Potionem would be out front, killing Nagini the moment it was in view and then taunting Voldemort until the killing curse was fired. That was when it was time to strike, capturing Death Eaters and getting rid of their leader.

The plan was set in motion. Snape went to the dark lord to tell him that Dumbledore had left for the next week and that it would ideal to attack now. Voldemort fell for it, making immediate plans to attack. It was set for that evening. Potionem was relaxing, showing Sally and LJ around the Forbidden Forest while Sirius was with BEN. Suddenly, LJ's head jerked toward the school, only one word leaving his mouth before he began to run back to the Great Hall: "Now."

Sally disappeared behind a tree, and Potionem began running while taking out his potions just in case they arrived to combat. It didn't take long, years of chasing after or running from Tobby helping his stamina and making him used to speeding up even when he was tired.

When he reached Hagrid's hut, rows and rows of Death Eaters were visible at the gate, not close enough for them to see him. The floating bubble that Nagini was encased in stayed directly behind her master. He snuck into his hiding place, near the doors to the Entrance Hall, and saw that Snape was in place as well, waiting in front of the massive doors. Without looking, he could tell that the others were also in place.

It wasn't often that they all worked together as a team, but when they did it would make even Zalgo afraid.

It took several minutes for the Death Eaters to, attempt to, menacingly march to the school. Voldemort was right behind the front row, clearly the leader using them as meat shields just in case. When only Snape was visible, the coward stepped out from within his ranks, smirking. "Severuss," he hissed. "Have you truly informed uss correctly? Good. Even if you did lie, any of thosse who could be here will not expect uss…"

Snape bowed, only letting his pained look be visible when he glanced to the side where Potionem was. "Yes, my lord. They have no idea…" The last was whispered, only Potionem in hearing range.

That was when Dumbledore opened the doors using magic, matching the other's dramatics. "Tom. You have arrived just on time. I believe this has been put off long enough." Quietly, Potionem slunk out of his hiding place, under a disillusionment. With a glamour, he and Snape switched so that no one saw. They were all distracted by Dumbledore, and none noticed the slight ripple as Snape disappeared and seemed to blink back into existence a moment latter, nor when Nagini stopped writhing around in her protective bubble.

Voldemort sneered. "Old man. Do not call me that name, I am no longer so weak!" His lisp slipped away, clearly being for show to try to match with his snake like characteristics.

"Why?" Potionem sneered, still disguised as Snape.

Voldemort snarled, turning on his 'loyal follower'. "What is it, you fool?! You have lied to me for the last time, and you will die for this!"

Potionem laughed, bone chilling in its insanity. "This may be the last lie I tell you, but I will certainly not die."

"Truly? Then let us see if you survive this!" He fired the killing curse, striking Potionem in the chest. He allowed himself to fall backwards, the curse killing the horcrux with a terrible shriek, and the glamour fell. Potionem slowly pulled himself to his feet, taking measured steps toward Voldemort as the older backed away. "What the hell..." he whispered, then found a nozzle against his throat.

"Finally, you are mortal, and I am not. I was your last horcrux, and if you didn't kill me, someone else could have and probably made it much more permanent. So thank you." Then, he pulled the trigger once, allowing the limp body of one Tom Marvolo Riddle to fall to the ground with a dull thud.

He glances at the Death Eaters still gathered, waiting. A few began to run, but a simple stunner form the wizards stopped them in their tracks. The war was over. With much less bloodshed than expected, and more acceptance than was ever imagines. And Potionem was finally a full creep, able to build his myth across the world and the internet.


End file.
